


The last Christmas

by airiP4



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Christmas, Endgame Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, F/M, Fluff, Getting Back Together, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:42:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28151817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/airiP4/pseuds/airiP4
Summary: Marinette hates Christmas but Luka makes her an offer that could change that forever.
Relationships: Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	The last Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> For Quickspinner's Month of Miracles prompts, Day 18: the last one.
> 
> Prompts list here: https://quickspinner.tumblr.com/post/636231373956464640/month-of-miracles

"Don't say that, Marinette" Juleka tried to lift her friend's spirits, seated side by side enjoying the winter sun at Liberty's deck. 

"But it's true! I hate Christmas" Marinette groaned. "I used to love it as a kid. But now? Everyone is all happy with their respective partners, and I'm here, all alone. I hate it"

"It could be the last one, if you want" 

"Luka!?" Marinette and Juleka exclaimed at unison, looking back at the source of the new words. 

"Weren't you supposed to be on tour with Jagged until April?" Juleka asked her brother with a nodding and blushing Marinette beside her.

Luka smiled at them. "I was. But I guess I missed being home, especially after Christmas" he shrugged.

"What did you mean just now? The last one?" Marinette almost jumped on him.

"I'm done with tours. I'm done with concerts. I miss being here. I'm sick of being alone" he complained. "I miss teasing Jules and seeing your pretty face. I'm staying" he said, holding his eye contact with Marinette, who was starting to feel the blush growing on her cheeks. "What would you say to spending all your Christmases with me? I may not be the funnest companion, but I can at least assure you some carols. This could even be your last Christmas alone, if you want it to be"

"No. I don't like that" Marinette answered. But Luka's smile didn’t disappear despite her rejection, as if he could hear farther than her words.

"Marinette! I thought you-!" Juleka started, but her friend continued despite her gasp.

"Only Christmas is no good. I get lonely every big celebration. Is that ok?" She asked with a confident but shy smirk.

"Funny as always, huh?" Luka snorted. "That's totally fine with me. Should we get started tomorrow? Would you like to spend New Year's Eve with me, Melody?" He asked with a sincere smile.

"I do. But let me warn you that, if I get too comfortable, I may get used to it, and then I may want you everyday instead of only during those days marked on the calendar" she hummed.

"I guess I'll have to do my best to make you comfortable, then" he giggled, sitting by her side. Once seated, he opened his arms, welcomingly to her. "Come here"

Marinette didn't even blink before jumping to Luka's arms in a heartfelt hug. She had missed him as much as he had missed her after one year and a half without seeing each other.

"That's giving you so many points in making me comfortable, you know…?" she said, pressing her cold nose over his warm cheek.

"I know. And this is just the beginning… I’m not done snuggling with you" he whispered. And their bodies automatically moved as they remembered to melt in a soft long kiss that made their hearts become one and Juleka's eyes open in surprise.

"When were you going to tell me you got back together?" Juleka groaned in annoyance.

Luka and Marinette exchanged looks and smiled at each other. He took a flock of her hair and kissed it, while Marinette caressed his cheek softly, before turning to her friend and answering her. "We couldn’t have possibly told you, Juleka. Because we just did" she giggled.

And that was indeed, the last one: the last Christmas they had spent alone.

  
  



End file.
